Belief
by xJONASx3LOVE
Summary: It was in that moment that he knew, that everything would all be okay, and it was because of her and her belief in him. one-shot.


_Belief_

_Makes things real_

_Makes things feel_

_Feel alright_

_Belief_

_Makes things true_

_Things like you_

_You and I_

It was a busy night.

Screaming fans were anticipating the beginning of what was to be one of their best nights of their lives because they were all there for one reason and one reason only; the Jonas Brothers.

It was the opening day of their first headlining tour. Only 30 minutes till show time, and Kevin Jonas was standing outside in the back lot of the venue pacing back and forth, checking his watch every now and then. He was about to head back into the venue to prepare for the show until a car pulled up behind him.

A young girl, no older than 18, got out the car. Kevin walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Jess." He whispered into her ear, he let go of her and they just stood there, staring at one another. It had been about 6 months since he last saw her.

"Why did you call, Kevin?" She quietly asked, she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'm worried about him. He's just…not the same." Kevin took a hold of her arm and led her to a nearby bench. He sighed before continuing, "He's been really down lately, and tonight's important, to him, to me, to everyone. It's everything we've worked for. And he just doesn't seem to care. It's like he wants to talk away from everything we've been working so hard to build."

"Kevin, I don't have a place in his life anymore, he made that perfectly clear."

"Jessica-" Kevin was cut off the by her.

"Look, you obviously didn't call me just so we could talk. What do you want me to do?" Jessica asked him.

"Just…talk to him. I know you can get through to him." Kevin knew Jessica too well to know that at this exact moment, she was creating a Pros/Cons list in her mind. After a minute or so, Jessica spoke up.

"Fine, just…give me a little time." Kevin simply nodded and stood up from the bench.

"He's in the dressing room by himself, you can't miss it." And with that, he opened the door that led to the inside of the venue and went in.

"Okay, Jess…you can do this." Jessica mumbled herself, trying to calm down a bit, reassuring herself that nothing would go wrong. "You're just gonna go in, talk, and leave. Okay."

Jessica stood up and took a few deep breathes before following the same direction that Kevin had gone. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the last door which graced a sign that said **JONAS BROTHERS**, in bold letters, seeing their name on that door put a smile on her face. She was proud of how far they've come. She slowly turned the door handle to find the entire room dark, except for one small table lamp illuminating a small corner of the room. That's when she saw him, sitting on the couch, head in his hands as they rested on his knees. She closed the door behind her and took small steps towards him.

"Look, I said I wanted to be alone." Jessica froze at the sound of his voice, it had been so long since she'd actually heard it. It took her a few moments before she found her voice.

"Sorry, I just…wanted to come say hi to you and maybe talk." She quietly said, at first she wasn't sure if he had even heard her.

It took a while for him to respond, almost as if he was in shock of hearing her voice too. He took his head out of its current position and looked up to find her there. She was really there.

"Jess?" He looked confused, shocked, and sad all at once, his eyes showed all of his emotions and she could read them like a book. She took a few more steps towards him.

"Hi Joe." He just sat there, staring at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" He was stumbling on his words, he wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Kevin called…you know he's worried…everyone is." Jessica finally found the confidence to actually sit next to him, she turned to look at him and took in his appearance. His hair was longer, but he looked like the same old Joe, except for his eyes…they were different, darker…sadder.

"I just…I don't think I can do this. It's getting to be too much pressure, to much work." Joe sighed as he laid back into the couch, he rubbed his hands over his eyes in frustration.

Jessica grabbed both his hands and pulled them away from his eyes. There was no denying it, the second she had laid her hands on his, they both still felt that spark.

"Are you crazy, Joe? This is what you live for. Your dream…your everything." Jessica was about to continue until she heard Joe mumble something underneath his breath. "What did you say?"

"I said…you're wrong. You were my dream, you were my everything. Nothings the same without you." Jessica looked away, she could feel the tears threatening to fall already but she quickly blinked her eyes a few times, hoping to get rid of them.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, its okay, Joe." The two young adult, once in love, sat next to each other in silence. Not knowing what to say to one another. Someone had knocked on the dressing room door, and yelled "20 minutes." through the door.

"Do you know proud I am of you?" Jessica spoke up and looked at him, her voice was breaking already, "When I was coming to see you, I couldn't believe you guys had gotten to this point in your life and your career, I mean look around you. You've got sold out shows, thousands of people here waiting for you to do what you love. I always knew you could do it, reaching your dream, I've always believed in you guys."

"I think that's what I miss the most." Joe finally responded, Jessica looked at him, confused. "You believing in me, I miss it."

"Do you honestly think I stopped believing in you?" Joe shrugged his shoulders, Jessica took his hands in hers once again. "Well you're wrong. I never stopped not once. Joe, I'm going to have faith in you no matter what." Jessica couldn't stop the tears that were now slowly falling down her face.

Joe couldn't help but look at this girl who sat next to him, he was mesmerized by her. Even though she should be hating him for leaving her 6 months ago, she was here, when he needed her the most. And he knew, she always would be. He made the first move by moving his arm around her body, pulling her closer to him so her head now laid against his chest. His head now rested on top of hers. He inhaled her familiar scent.

"I don't know how I ever let you go." He whispered into her hair, he felt her move slightly and she lifted herself off of him and stood up from where they had been sitting.

"Well, I think it's time for you to get on that stage and show everyone what you're made of." Jessica said after noticed that time it was. She wiped her eyes, getting rid of any last tears. He walked over to her and gave her one last hug.

"Thank you, for coming tonight." She simply nodded and he let go of her. He walked over to the door and opened it, light shone into the room and he looked back at her one more time.

"Go! I'll be here when you're done." Jessica reassured him and he gave her a real smile, one she'd been missing. After the door had been closed, Jessica was now by herself. She could slightly hear the boys being introduced and the roar of fans screaming. She smiled at the reaction she had just heard and walked out of the dressing room, towards the stage area. She stood at the sidelines, next to the rest of the Jonas family, watching 3 boys that she had grown up with and come to love fulfilling their dreams. As Joe sang the chorus of Still In Love With You, he turned his head to find her there, watching him and he could see how proud she was of him. It was in that moment that he knew, that everything would all be okay, and it was because of her and her belief in him.

_Tonight_

_You rest in my mind_

_When you came to my defense_

_With a knife in the shape of your mouth_

_In the form of your body_

_With the wrath of a god_

_Oh you stood by me_

_Belief_

Song Credit: Belief by Gavin Degraw


End file.
